


Consequences

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've watched what the D/V shippers are collectively calling THAT SCENE *ahem*ity times and each time my interpretation of it changes a little. Somewhere along the way, this happened. Spoilers for Unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Daniel traced symbols on her stomach. Seemingly random, she knew enough to recognize some of them. Asgard runes. Egyptian hieroglyphs. Cuneiform. Vala closed her eyes, focused on the feel of Daniel's fingers dragging across her skin. His hands were softer now, no longer calloused from constant handling of a P90. She missed his calluses. Everything here was soft, hermetically sealed, silent. It was like living death.

She opened her eyes, looked down at Daniel. He'd rested his head against her shoulder. He had that far-away look that said he wasn't here anymore, not in spirit. She envied that ability so much.

"You live inside your head more than anyone I've ever met," Vala said.

"Always have," Daniel replied. "Not many people know how to pull me out of it." He smiled up at her. _You're one of them_ was left unsaid, but the thought hung between them.

"It's not that hard, if you know what buttons to push," Vala said.

Daniel's hand stilled. "You don't push them anymore," he said, quietly, so quietly she barely heard even in the complete silence of their tomb of a ship.

"No."

He waited, hand splayed flat against her stomach. She could feel his breath, slow and rhythmic, against her skin.

"Pushing your buttons can get unpredictable results," Vala said.

She felt his breath hitch. "Vala..."

"I don't trust you enough to go there again," she said, because if they were going to have this conversation, she might as well say it all. Saying the words hurt, almost physically. She relished the pain. It reminded her that she wasn't catatonic, wasn't quite dead, the same way Daniel's fingers on her skin, or his lips against hers, did.

"Will you?" Daniel asked.

Vala pushed away from him, slid out of the bed, and picked her pants up from the pile on the floor. She didn't turn around. "I don't know."


End file.
